


All I Really Want

by feebomon



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Abby gets in the way, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hate fucking, John touched Luka's cookies, M/M, PWP, confused boys hurting each other, this whole thing is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebomon/pseuds/feebomon
Summary: The working title of this was 'Man Whores', what else is there to say.
Relationships: John Carter/Luka Kovač
Kudos: 6





	All I Really Want

**Author's Note:**

> More ancient ER co-authored fic via text messages from the mid-2000s...
> 
> A couple of the messages are missing unfortunately, but I don't think it detracts from the 'plot'. There is no plot.

1[Luka peruses the new cases, wondering what to take next when he hears the sound of raised voices coming from the lounge. A moment later the door bursts open and John storms out, closely followed by a still-shouting Abby]

2[John strides outside, wanting to get as far away from Abby as possible, his heart pounding, circulating pure adrenaline from his rage] Just forget it Abby! [he walks out into the cold air and wishes he’d thought it through before storming off without his jacket. He stops in the ambulance bay to attempt to calm down enough to go back for it]

3[Luka watches John and Abby go their completely separate ways, wondering what they were arguing about this time. He hesitates for a minute before deciding to be helpful. Fetches John’s coat from the lounge and takes it out to him, finding him easily] Hey… you might need this if you’re gonna stay out here…

4[John takes the coat and pulls it as far around him as it could possibly go] Thanks, I didn’t trust myself to go back in there [shoots Luka a meaningful glance, knowing Luka is all too aware of how infuriating Abby can be] So, now would be a good time to tell me you told me so [smiles awkwardly]

5[Luka shakes his head, smiling as John wraps himself up, formulating a plan] No… now would be a good time to say I’m taking you out drinking tonight [looks at his watch] My shift’s just about finished… wait there [quickly goes back to the lounge to fetch his own coat]

6[John laughs, taken aback that Luka seems to be coming to his rescue] That sounds like a much better idea! [watches Luka retreat back inside, hoping Abby doesn't decide to come out while he's gone. Vaguely wonders why Luka is on his side and didn't run after Abby but purges the thought to the back of his mind, happy just to appreciate the support]

7[Luka quickly collects his coat, hoping no one realises that he will be missing the last part of his shift. Smiles when he heads out and sees that John is still standing exactly where he left him] Come on, I know just where to go...

8[John looks around the bar as they walk in, his face stinging from the cold outside as they find stools at the bar. He makes no attempt at removing his coat as he sits down and sees Luka summoning the bartender and he still vaguely wonders if Luka has an agenda given all that has gone by] I think I need the strongest thing they have... bourbon?

9[Luka shakes his head and picks up the bottle the barman has placed in front of them] Forget about bourbon... [pours them both a shot and holds one out to John] Try this... [smiles to himself, knowing that the strong spirit will soon make John forget about his problems with Abby]

10[John eyes the liquid suspiciously before taking it from Luka and sniffing it even more suspiciously] Is it supposed to smell like paint thinner? [he chinks his glass against Luka’s and hesitantly brings the glass to his lips, it's smell telling him he should down the whole thing and get it over with. He completely loses his breath as the strong liquid starts to have an immediate effect, his eyes wide as the surprisingly smooth liquor burns his throat] Good Lord!

11[Luka laughs at John's reaction and pats him on the back before drinking his own shot, swallowing with the barest of grimaces] It's good, isn't it?! [refills their glasses then leans back against the bar comfortably, getting a feeling that the night will be very interesting]

12[John’s eyes widen further when he sees how Luka takes the fiery liquor in his stride, his voice still hoarse from it’s strength] It’s certainly up to the job, once it kicks in I’m not sure I’ll even remember my own name [he twirls the glass in his fingers, looking at it as if more suspicious of it than he was before, not even daring to try it again just yet]

13[Luka nods, knowing from experience that the spirit will tend to pretty much wipe any memories of an evening spent drinking it] But that's what you want isn't it? To forget about your argument with Abby and have a good time for once? [shrugs, hoping J doesn't pick up on the fact that he is only half joking]

14[John laughs, only too aware that Luka’s words are painfully accurate, also realising it might not just be the argument with Abby he wants to forget. As soon as the thought crosses his mind that this really is the end for them he feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and he raises his glass with a grin, proffering it to Luka] I will most definitely drink to that!

15[Luka smiles, glad that John has decided to get into the spirit of the night] Glad to hear it! [clinks their glasses together and swallows his shot, feeling it burn his throat in a satisfying manner. Turns in his seat to scan the bar thoughtfully, wanting to keep watch for a potential partner for John]

16[John downs the second shot with a lot less incident than the first, managing to get away with a grimace and a small gasp as the alcohol takes his breath away. He follows Luka’s eyeline and rolls his eyes good naturedly] You know, I’m quite surprised Abby hasn't put you off women! [he cocks his head to one side] Too harsh?

17[Luka looks back at John sharply, wondering what he really means for a moment before realising the comment was in jest. Grins cheekily, nudging John's shoulder] Oh no, I'm looking for someone for *you*...

18[John chuckles and shakes his head, only then realising that the alcohol is already having an effect] Nuh-huh! She may not have put you off women but I was halfway there already...[he tails off, not quite sure if he wants Luka to realise what he means by that]...Tonight I just want to get drunk and have fun!

19[Luka raises an eyebrow at John’s admission but decides not to say anything, storing the information away future use] Good thing you’re here with me then, hmm…? [fills John’s glass again and pushes it close to him]

20[John feels relieved that though Luka seems to pick up on his meaning he seems to accept it pretty easily, happily even, and he feels a little guilty for doubting him. He takes the drink with a smile] Sure, if I get alcohol poisoning with this stuff I know I’m in good hands… [He sips half of the drink, grinning teasingly, knowing full well that Luka too would be in no state to dial 911 even now]

21[Luka grins, hitting on an idea] I could always carry you home? [fills his own glass, managing to only spill a little on the bartop] I’m going to teach you something now… [raises his glass and urges John to do the same] Dolje sa Zene!

22[John laughs, his slightly drunken state letting him think that would be a nice idea] So now you’re my knight in shining armour?! [he follows Luka’s lead and lifts his glass, chinking it against his as he tries to get the words out ] Dolche sa se-sene? So what does that mean?

23[Luka ponders, pretty sure he could pick John up if he wanted to, liking J’s little fantasy. Considers telling John the meaning of his toast before deciding against it, realising it would be too much of a give-away. Leans closer, whispering conspiratorially] I can't tell you, it's a secret...

24[John leans yet closer, only vaguely pushing aside the notion that he seems to now be flirting shamelessly with Luka and is unsure how long ago this started] You don’t really think you’re going to get away with that, do you?

25[Luka’s smile widens as their heads almost touch, and he polishes off his shot, wondering if John realises just how flirty he’s being] You can’t make me…..

26[John smiles mischievously, making no effort to move away from Luka despite his better judgement] Oh I think I can… [finally pulls himself away and leans against the bar “casually”] Not now, but just when you least expect it… [tries to look enigmatic but is fully aware he probably just looks wasted]

27[Luka smiles to himself, wobbling only slightly as he stands] But the evening doesn't have to end here... after all, this is paid for [picks up the bottle, sloshing the remaining liquid about inside] We could always go back to my place to finish it...?

28[J smiles, standing up with a distinct wobble] Then what are we hanging around here for? [shrugs his jacket on with some difficulty, the alcohol having a little more effect than he thought] Although maybe we won’t need to drink the *whole* bottle! [catches sight of the barman who is giving them a distinct look of 'hurry the hell up and get out' and he rests his hand on L's shoulder as they go to leave] We should scoot before we're forcibly removed...

29[Luka walks slowly, paying no heed to the barman, concentrating more on the fact that John is touching him. Places a hand on John's back as they exit, feeling his head swim, and chuckles to himself] I'd like to see them throw me out, I've been their best customer recently...

30[John looks up at Luka, wondering just how often Luka must go there, thinking it seemed like it could be quite a lonely place] I think you only have to start worrying when they start shouting your name when you come in! [his slight contemplation is broken as he feels Luka’s hand on his back, the resulting jolt of electricity he feels throwing him completely, so that as they step outside he stumbles on the step]

31[Luka feels John falling against him and somehow manages to catch hold of him before it's too late. Staggers a little himself, so he decides to push John towards the nearest vertical surface for more stability] Got you... [grins at J, finding he likes being pressed up against him a lot]

32[John giggles when Luka first steadies him but his laughter stops when he makes eye contact with him and he sees the intensity shining from them. it doesn't escape his attention that Luka makes no effort to let go of him and even though he can't tell if it's the alcohol or the situation, John finds himself transfixed by the sparkle of Luka’s eyes, the fullness of his lips] Yeah...

33[Through the alcohol, Luka knows he could easily laugh off the situation and back away from John, but instead he presses even closer, overwhelmed by the desire to kiss him. Before he can stop himself he acts on the impulse, grabbing hold of John's shoulders and crashing their mouths together fiercely]

34[John's heart begins to race, feeling like a fire has been ignited inside him the moment their lips touch and he immediately grasps Luka’s waist firmly, pulling him even closer and kissing him back so hard he can almost feel his lips bruising already]

35[Luka is about to pull away when he feels John return the kiss with equal force, making his breath catch in his throat as desire rushes through him. Holds John's head in both hands, forcing the kiss to break after another few moments, staring at him wide-eyed for a moment before grasping a handful of J's coat and pulling towards the road to hail a cab]

36[John's head spins, his desire for Luka blocking out any sensible thought that threatens to make him stop and as soon as they get to the kerb he pulls Luka into another powerful kiss, the desire he sees in Luka’s eyes fuelling his own passion, waylaying any doubts he had left. He catches Luka’s lip between his teeth, his fingers grasping tufts of his hair]

37[Luka wraps his arms tightly around John, returning the kiss with a fierce passion, especially as J grabs his hair. Drags himself away as he hears a cab pull up beside them. Opens the door and bundles John inside, pausing only to give his address before pulling J close again]

38[the urgency in Luka’s actions makes John shiver with desire, hoping Luka’s house isn't far away] I don't know what was in that stuff but it's done me the power of good-[he barely gets the words out before succumbing once more to the magnetic power of Luka’s lips, kissing him so hard he pushes him backwards]

39[Luka smiles, glad that his plan to make John feel better has worked] I knew you'd like it... [anything else he might have wanted to say is then lost in John's hungry kiss, the force of it sending shockwaves of desire through him, making him thank god that his apartment is only ten minutes away]

40[John can scarcely believe his actions as he kisses Luka with more and more fervour, his fingers grasping at him, the handfuls of clothes this gleans making him moan frustratedly, making him want to touch Luka’s skin even more]

41[Luka pulls at John’s shirt, managing to untuck it from his trousers, extremely tempted to slide his hands under the material before he catches the glaring eyes of the driver in the mirror for a moment. Considers stopping until he hears John moan, the sound pushing his desire to almost dangerous levels]

42[Any doubts John had prove to be inconsequential as Luka pulls at his clothing, the mere idea that Luka’s hands will soon touch his skin making his whole body ache with desire. Thankfully, the cab stops and he practically throws money at the driver, his lips barely leaving Luka’s for a second, even as he drags him from the cab]

43[Luka slams the car door closed and swiftly turns back to John, not noticing as the cab speeds away. Whispers, his lips brushing John’s] You didn’t have to pay… I’m meant to be treating you, remember? [Grins and grabs the front of John’s shirt, dragging him into the building]

44[J grins widely as L drags him to the door, not breaking eye contact for a moment] I think you’ve already gone above and beyond the call of that duty! [they get to the door and he pushes L against it, leaving not a hair’s breadth between them] I figured the quicker we get rid of him the sooner we get inside, where you can have your wicked way with me [closes any remaining space between them to crush L’s lips once more]

45[Luka feels a powerful rush of desire flow through him at John’s words. Catches hold of John’s chin, making him meet his hungry gaze] I’m going to have you every way… especially the wicked one… [pushes the call button for the lift, relieved as the doors open straight away]

46[John’s breath catches in his throat at Luka’s words, the look in his eyes making his imagination work overtime as they stumble into the lift, his voice coming out hoarse and breathless with desire] Promises, promises… [he kisses Luka forcefully, hard enough to bruise, his hands frantically tugging at his shirt, bursting open buttons]

47[Luka utters a low moan, the force of John's kiss and the way he tears his shirt driving him wild. Slides his hands under John's shirt, his fingers, cold from the night air, finally meeting John's hot skin. The lift shudders to a halt and as the doors open, Luka thanks god that his door is only a few steps away. Reluctantly removes his hands from under John's clothes to grasp his hair instead, breaking the kiss harshly to concentrate on finding his keys]

48[John shivers and moans as Luka’s fingers make contact with skin that had long since broken out in goosebumps. He pants as their kiss is broken, his fingers still pulling apart the fastenings of L's shirt and he turns his attention to Luka’s neck, smothering the sensitive skin with kisses, unwilling to wait until the keys are found to resume his lust fuelled attentions] Hurry...

49[Luka groans softly and almost drops his keys as John's kisses make his skin tingle, and that one, desirous word whispered in his ear makes his fingers tremble, but he recovers and swings the door open triumphantly, only to shove it closed again behind them using John's body weight against it. At last, in the privacy of his apartment he yanks at John's clothes in earnest, removing his coat and shirt swiftly, his fiery passion now knowing no bounds]

50[Despite the force with which he hits the door, John makes a sighing, growling moan deep in his throat, the relief of finally being truly alone mixing headily with the powerful desire tearing through his being. He pushes Luka's jacket roughly off his shoulders, the shirt following quickly, to be replaced with his lips as he continues to smother L's body with urgent kisses, occasionally stopping to nip at his skin, tasting him, inhaling his scent hungrily]

51[Luka moans his approval as the items of clothing are discarded, his hands sliding over John's bare chest, his fingers pausing for a moment to pinch his already-hard nipples. Uses the seconds that John is distracted by pleasure to move them through the apartment, paying no heed to the variety of objects they scatter as they progress. As they near the bedroom, Luka halts, pushing John against a bookcase to concentrate needily on undoing J's belt & flies]

52[John moans in pleasure as Luka teases his nipples but the moan soon turns into one of pain as his back is jarred against the bookcase, even the books dropping onto him from the shaken shelves doing nothing to affect his unwavering desire. He mirrors Luka’s actions, tugging at the fastenings of his trousers desperately, wanting absolutely nothing to come between them and their raw passion]

53[Luka hears the change in John's moans, and a flash of concern passes through him before all rational thought is wiped from his mind as John's fingers make short work of his trousers. Slides a hand into J's open fly, squeezing his cock through his underwear, and kissing him with increasing desperation]

54[John makes a low, almost growling sound deep in his throat as Luka squeezes his already aching cock and he kisses Luka with such force and passion that he pushes them both away from the bookcase. As he gains focus and steers them toward the open door of the bedroom he eases Luka’s trousers down over his hips, letting them fall to the ground as he slams Luka into the doorframe in his clumsy passion]

55[Luka utters a little surprised grunt as the back of his head makes contact with the doorframe. Kicks his trousers away and stumbles into the bedroom, anticipation and desire coursing through his veins] Bed, now... [pushes John onto the bed and follows him down eagerly, biting his lip sharply]

56[John feels a rush of intense desire at Luka’s words, his head spinning as he falls to the bed and into Luka’s kisses once more. He moans as Luka bites his lip, too caught up in the pleasure this brings to notice the pain or the taste of blood. He slides his hands down Luka’s body, moving beneath his underwear to grasp his ass roughly, pulling him towards him, their limbs tangling along with their tongues]

57[Luka groans hoarsely as he feels J's hands slide boldly over his bare skin, and he pulls away from the kiss to lower his head, planting kisses down J's neck & chest. Runs his tongue over one of John's nipples before sucking it hard as he eases down his underwear, eager to taste & touch him everywhere]

58[John moans, his back arching as a searing pleasure radiates from his nipple, the anticipation increasing the power of his pleasure tenfold. His breath comes in rasps as Luka frees his erection at last and he grasps at Luka’s back hard enough to leave furrows in his skin] God... Luka... please...

59[Luka lifts his head, John's pleas spurring him on] I'll give you everything you want... [places one more kiss on John's chest then reaches over to his bedside drawer, grabbing the tube within. Quickly coats his fingers with the slick fluid and reaches down to stroke John's opening with a deceptively gentle touch. Whispers "Tell me when you're ready..." before sliding two fingers inside him in quick succession]

60*[John’s back arches as Luka’s fingers breach his opening and he moans, the hint of pleasures yet to come beginning to tingle through his body, making him hungry for more. He pulls Luka down into a fiercely passionate kiss]

61[Luka moans deeply as John kisses him hard, the motion of his fingers within him firm and steady, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as possible. Swiftly adds a third finger, the anticipation driving him crazy as John moves below him, wanting him more than anyone else in his life at that moment]

62[John feels a warm stab of ecstasy as Luka adds another finger, the added pleasure fuelling his desire even more and he kisses Luka deeply, biting his lip as he breaks the kiss breathlessly, wanting to feel all of Luka inside of him] I want you... now

63[Luka gasps, John's words and the pain from his bite only adding to his passion. Grabs John's hips and pulls him onto his lap, wrapping J's legs around him before reaching for the lube and coating his cock, all the while admiring John laid out before him. Takes a deep breath and slides into J's body with one smooth stroke, instantly losing himself in the tight heat]

64[John grunts as Luka slides him roughly down the bed, licking his lips as he watches Luka rub the slick gel over his cock, the anticipation making his own cock throb painfully. He gasps in sheer ecstasy as Luka finally enters him, gripping the bedclothes for dear life as the gasp rises into a moan and his legs tighten around Luka as a hot, searing pleasure shoots through his entire body]

65[Luka utters a deep sigh, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he lets the first intense wave of pleasure wash over him. Gazes down at John's lustful expression and reaches to grab hold of his shoulders, and he holds him tightly as he thrusts deeper, setting up a relentless rhythm]

66[John lets out a short sharp moan with each of Luka’s thrusts, undulating his hips to deepen each exquisite movement as they quickly fall into a rhythm. He slides a hand into Luka’s hair, grasping a handful to pull him into a hard, breathless kiss]

67[Luka lets out a harsh moan as he breaks the kiss just as suddenly as it starts, pushing John further into the mattress instead, changing the angle of his thrusts slightly. A long shudder of almost painful pleasure travels up from the base of his spine and he gasps for breath, trying to hold onto a little control even as he feels himself getting completely swept up in the sensations]

68[John moans breathlessly, his head pressing hard into the bed as Luka thrusts deeper inside him, making his whole body tremble as pleasure completely takes him over, each of Luka’s movements making him relinquish a little more control over his body, the power L seems to now hold over him serving to excite him further]

69[Luka shudders, letting his movements slow a little before suddenly pulling completely out of John, the shock of the move making his blood pound in his ears, the dominance of his position over J sending electricity crackling through him. Untangles John's legs from around himself and takes hold of J's waist, gripping hard and flipping him onto his front, hauling him up onto his knees and plunging back inside before he has a chance to protest]

70[John whimpers as Luka’s cock leaves his body, looking up at him pleadingly, confused for a second as Luka disentangles himself from him until he sees the pure, fiery passion behind his expression. No sooner than a shaky gasp has escaped his lips he feels a sharp pain as Luka grips his hips and he finds himself on his knees, crying out in pure ecstasy as Luka enters him once more and he grabs into the bedpost to steady himself] Luka!

71[Luka pulls on John’s hips, using them to draw their bodies as close as possible, John’s pleading look then the way he cries his name sending the darker part of his brain into overdrive. The new position makes his next thrusts seem even more unrestrained and he utters a hoarse, almost animalistic cry as his fingers slide and scrabble down John’s back, fighting for a grip as he feels his orgasm well up inside him]

72[John lets out a long, ragged moan as Luka’s thrusts intensify, his eyes screwed closed as if any more stimuli would make him explode with pleasure. He reaches back, grabbing at Luka’s buttocks and pulling him even further in and he bites his lip in an effort to hold off his impending orgasm, Luka’s desperate grasps acting as yet another catalyst to it’s uncontrollable force]

73[Luka makes a grab for John’s hands and presses them back down onto the mattress, pounding into him harder and slightly erratically as the rush of sensations begins deep inside him. Utters a deep, choked groan as his orgasm hits, spasms of painful pleasure teasing through his entire body]

74[John entwines his fingers with Luka’s, squeezing them hard as Luka’s desperate, unpredictable thrusts finally send him into an orgasm so intense it’s almost agony and he sees stars before his eyes. A deep, guttural cry rises from his throat as tremors of pleasure rise from his toes to his head]

75[Luka feels John shudder beneath him, his moans and the contractions of his muscles prolonging his pleasure to an unbearable degree. Struggles to catch a breath, his heart beating wildly as he continues to move his hips, albeit more gently, the bursts of sensation slowly fading to a deep throb] Mmm...

76[Each of Luka’s movements makes John tremble, the sensation so intense that it becomes almost painful, his muscles still spasming in what feels like a never ending orgasm. He pants quickly as his body starts to relax, feeling light-headed and satiated] Ohh...

77[L withdraws slowly, drawing out the last moments of pleasure for as long as possible. Moves to lie down on his back beside John, feeling as though he is encapsulated in warm bliss. A breathless, incredulous murmur escapes his lips & he turns his head to look at John, wanting to try & read his expression]

78[John lets himself singk into the mattress as he tries to get his breYath back, his body still suffused with warm tingles. As the adrenaline begins to fade he realises it's pushed the alcohol from his system and he smiles to himself, amused by the fact his actions were not influenced by alcohol. He looks over at L and sees the slight shock on his face and hears his incomprehensible mutterings and his smile widens] You're a dark horse, Luka Kovac!

79[Luka frowns, John’s smile and his words confusing him but he tries not to show it, glad that the room is quite dark] Er… yeah… [continues to look puzzled as he reaches out to touch the slightly damp hair at the back of John’s neck, almost as if to check he’s real, a growing uncertainty in the pit of his stomach]

80[John is pleased to hear the surprise among the confusion in Luka’s voice, glad he’s not alone in trying to get a handle on the whole thing. Even as he battles it over in his mind his body seems to decide for him and he shifts over till his chin rests on Luka’s chest and a hand begins to absently stroke him. He smiles, trying to make light of the situation] It’s a shame, if you’d said something sooner we could’ve done this years ago!

81[Luka is unsure what to do when John moves closer, torn between wanting to tell him to leave and just lying with him for the remainder of the night to enjoy his caresses. Feeling horribly sober, he is amazed as his hands seem to move of their own accord to rest on John’s back, not quite holding him as he mulls over J’s flippant comment] Even though we hated each other…?

82[John chuckles, brushing imaginary lint from Luka’s arm, not quite ready to stop touching him even though he’s not quite sure how they managed to make the transition from foes to lovers himself. Even as the words of his slightly jokey reply fall from his lips he realises the truth of it] I think tonight’s evidence would suggest maybe some of that old tension could’ve been sexual?

83[Luka thinks of the many times the two of them have clashed over the years, wondering if John is correct, the thought making him nervous and wonder if it’s true why it’s only just become apparent] Maybe… or maybe we just got too drunk… [bites his lips worriedly and closes his eyes, his mind buzzing with thoughts, finding John’s words and soft touches infinitely distracting]

84[John bites his own lip and murmurs distractedly, pondering the fact that he can’t use the liquor excuse with any conviction, knowing it was merely the catalyst, that the attraction he was feeling had nothing to do with what he’d been drinking. He frowns to himself, trying to read Luka’s expression, figuring he’s just as confused and he rolls onto his back]

85[Luka sighs softly, not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed as John moves away from him a little. Takes hold of the duvet and pulls it around them both, trying to get comfortable in order to get some sleep but realises he probably won't be able to, despite his exhaustion]

86[John glances at Luka, nodding thanks as he wraps himself in the duvet, still trying and failing to read L’s expression. He settles down, hyper aware of any points where his skin touches Luka’s as he closes his eyes, knowing there are too many thoughts swimming around his head for him to sleep]

The next morning…

87[Luka wakes slowly, not remembering having fallen asleep in the first place, groaning softly as his head instantly starts to ache. Turns to see John still sprawled out next to him and sits up, rubbing his hands over his face as he tries to ignore the nervous churning in his stomach]

88[John feels the sunlight hit his face as he starts to waken and his head begins to throb, reminding him where he is. He starts to remember details of the previous night in a random order, each memory corresponding to an ache or pain and he groans a little, bringing a hand to his head in his state of semi-consciousness]

89[Luka stands up and slips on some shorts and stretches, feeling his muscles protest. Turns back to John as he hears him start to wake, the pained look on his face telling him he'll need aspirin. Shuffles into the kitchen, putting on the coffee machine and fetching the painkillers before surveying the mess of discarded clothes and other items all over the living room floor, flashes of memories from the previous night causing his pulse to quicken]

90[John eventually summons the energy to open his eyes and utters a sigh of disappointment as he sees Luka has gone. He tries to stop himself wondering what exactly he had been expecting as he runs a hand through his hair, stopping as he hears Luka pottering around in the next room, torn between relief that he hasn’t found an excuse to get away from him and apprehension for when he eventually faces him]

91[Luka drinks some orange juice straight from the carton as he waits for the coffee, the fresh taste serving to wake him up a little, forcing him to acknowledge the situation he has put himself in. Wonders if John is fully awake yet, and what he will say to him as he goes to pick up their strewn clothes]

92[John realises that the longer he lays there thinking about how to act around Luka the harder it will be so he prizes himself out of bed, muttering expletives to himself as his muscles protest. He manages to find his underwear and trousers and steps into them before opening the door and almost tripping on some fallen books. He picks them up and puts them away, glad of the excuse to make light of the situation] So that's why my head hurts...

93[Luka looks up sharply as John appears, not liking being forced to confront him already] Yeah... we made a bit of a mess last night... the brandy couldn't have helped [realises that comment could be taken two ways but doesn't clarify himself. Goes back to the kitchen and pours two cups of coffee, giving one to J along with the aspirin]

94[John takes the coffee and pills gratefully as he surveys the damage, choosing to ignore the ambiguous nature of Luka’s comment for now. He picks up the discarded bottle and smells the brandy, recoiling as his nostrils are burned] God! You know, next time we should just drink caustic soda, make sure we properly dissolve our stomach linings! [flashes Luka the nearest thing to a smile he can muster in his fragile state before swallowing the pills]

95[Luka almost smiles back tentatively but stops as he realises John had said “next time”. Wonder what John wants from him, but tells himself not to have that conversation now] Um, I’m going to use the shower now… help yourself to breakfast [at a loss for what else to say, he turns ands walks to the bathroom]

96[John nods and goes towards the kitchen. As Luka turns to leave John sees a series of bruises and scratches down his back and his eyebrows shoot upwards as he realises just how carried away he’d been, the memory stirring his desire so he has to force himself to go to the fridge rather than to follow Luka, knowing it would probably be a bad idea for them to actually get involved]

97[Luka shuts the bathroom door behind him, stopping as he catches sight of himself in the mirror, a little shocked by his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Turns the shower on and steps in, wondering for a fleeting moment if John will try to join him, the thought sending shivers, unbidden, down his spine]

98*[John pours himself some cereal and takes large, soothing glugs of the coffee to calm the pounding in his head, the throbbing of the various bruises they somehow produced, trying not to dwell too much on how they got there despite the tug of arousal he feels with each pulse]

99[Luka ducks his head under the hot spray, enjoying the soothing effect until he feels a stinging sensation in his back, realising with a jolt that John must have scratched him. Grabs the shampoo & starts washing his hair furiously, trying to block out the rapidly returning memories from the night before]

100[John swirls his spoon around the bowl, staring at the bathroom door, failing to fight away the images his mind is conjuring, both of last night and new, imagined pictures from behind that door. He finds himself moving toward the door, the fact it's ajar, if only by a mere millimetre like an unspoken invitation he can't resist. He hesitates as his hand closes around the handle, his common sense fighting his impulses]

101[Luka considers having a long, lingering shower as a means to get his thoughts in order but deep down he knows that the situation won't be resolved in minutes or hours. So instead he finishes his shower in record time and wraps himself in a towel. Opens the bathroom door and almost steps back a pace in shock as he finds himself face to face with John]

102[John eventually lets go of the door handle, thinking better of his idea when he starts, finding himself eye to eye with Luka. He simply stares at him for what seem like long moments, knowing there's no way to explain his actions other than the truth. To this end suddenly, without any warning or consideration from his brain his hand snakes around Luka’s neck and he pulls him into a hard, urgent kiss]

103[Luka is just about to ask if there was something that John wanted when it suddenly becomes abundantly clear. Lets out a surprised murmur, the pressure of John's hard kiss on his already tender lips only serving to awaken his arousal. Pulls away slowly and somewhat reluctantly before they can get too involved, looking at John searchingly] Look... I don't think this is a good idea...

104[John is thrilled when Luka returns his kiss, his confusion over the situation ebbing away as his desire is fuelled. However, this lasts but a few moments as Luka pulls away, his actions and words betraying conflicting feelings. John looks into Luka’s eyes, trying to figure out which to believe, falling back on his own self doubt] It probably wasn't a good idea last night either...

105[Luka is a little taken aback as John immediately agrees with him, but takes it as a good sign] Yeah, it was just the drink... and your fight with Abby [nods to himself] Well, I've got to get ready for work [retreats abruptly to the bedroom to dress, not giving John a chance to reply]

106*[John tries to hide his disappointment, the remembered shards of the previous night too clear to have been completely alcohol induced, the thought of having to face Abby making him dread the rest of the day. As Luka retreats he thinks it best to collect his things and leave, wanting to clear his head without the lure of Luka in the way]

107[Luka looks up as he hears his front door slam, feeling relief mixed with an odd sense of disappointment at the knowledge that John has left. Wonders if they'll be able to act normally around each other at work, apprehension building in the pit of his stomach]

108[John quickly rushes home before he can change his mind and go back, jumping straight into the shower to clean his body and mind, letting the water flow over him as he tries to sort his feelings out, already dreading having to face both Luka and Abby. He tries to pull himself together, pulling on an old pair of scrubs for speed and rushing out, knowing if he listens to any of the messages blinking on his phone he'll not want to leave]

109[Luka stows away his coat in his locker, glad that so far he hasn't bumped into anyone and had to find an excuse for his lateness and tired expression. Sighs, knowing he'll have to leave the relative safety of the lounge very soon, hoping he won't have to face John]

110[John walks straight into the path of an incoming trauma and he jumps straight into work mode, stripping himself of his coat and handing it to one of the nurses when they get into the trauma room. He works quickly to stabilise the patient, glad of the distraction both to stop himself thinking about Luka and also to stop people asking why his lip is so bruised and broken]

111[Luka leaves the lounge in time to see the patient being taken upstairs & is about to go over until he sees John. Before he can look away they make sudden & unexpected eye contact and a disturbing rush of emotions pass through him. Maintaining a cold expression, Luka turns away to go & check the board]

112[John squeezes the bag to keep the patient stable as they move her to the lift. As they wait for the lift he looks up, his eyes locking with Luka’s for a second too long and he feels a chill washing over him, his emotions battling for prime position and neither of them winning]

113[Luka fumes quietly to himself, annoyed that just the sight of John has unsettled him so much. Tries to distract himself as he reads the cases, choosing what looks like a difficult one in the hope that it will keep him occupied for a good while]

114[John walks the long way to the lounge, wanting to avoid Luka until he’s regained some presence of mind. He puts his things away in his locker and pours himself some coffee in the hope caffeine will somehow clear his mind]

115[Luka is just about to walk off and throw himself into work when Jerry stops him, asking in a roundabout way and with a knowing smile why his lip is so bruised] I think that's my business, Jerry... [forces a smile, wanting to escape before he is asked any more probing questions]

116[John throws his gown and gloves away and heads to the desk to get a case to work on. He sees Luka standing by the rack and tentatively greets him, testing the waters] Morning, any interesting cases? [he picks up a chart and tries to leaf through it but can’t concentrate, too busy worrying about Luka’s reaction, his eyes flitting sideways at him]

117[Luka shifts uncomfortably, wishing Jerry wasn't there to overhear their conversation, no matter how innocent it sounds to an outsider] Er... morning... There's a couple [hands John a chart, being careful to make minimum eye contact]

118[John's whole body chills from Luka’s cold reception and he takes the chart and pretends to study it as he tries to calculate how to respond when a trauma comes bursting through the doors and he drops the chart to run to the moving gurney]

119[Luka drops his own chart and reaches the gurney a second after John, putting everything else to the back of his mind as he sees the serious condition of their new patient, listening intently as the paramedics deliver the bullet]

120[John springs into action, shouting test orders to the nurses over the rolling of the gurney wheels as they push the patient into trauma 2. He takes over chest compressions from the EMT before he even realises Luka has come to help and he hopes their situation doesn't hinder treatment when he hears L shout for something he was about to shout for and this somehow reassures him they'll be fine]

121[Luka reaches for the chest tube tray, concentrating on the procedure, working swiftly while directing the nurses. Looks up at John briefly, realising that they seem to be working perfectly in tandem despite everything]

122[John works as quickly as he can to get the chest tube he’s working on into position and he allows himself a little smile when both he and Luka announce their success at the same time and the patient’s condition begins to improve almost immediately. He asks a nurse to call for surgery and, with a sense of relief that he and Luka seem to be able to work in perfect synch with each other, he begins to properly assess the other injuries]

123[Luka sighs, relieved as the patient improves & steps aside as John moves around the gurney, but not quite enough to prevent him brushing past, the innocent action distracting him. His concentration thrown for a moment, he lets the nurses take over before shaking himself & going to examine the chest film]

124[John is thrown completely as he inadvertently brushes past Luka, feeling a jolt of electricity passing between them and he finds his eyes following Luka as he retreats with the chest film. He manages to pass it off as interest in the x-ray and announces that the patient is stable enough to go to surgery. The nurses work quickly and in a matter of seconds he finds himself alone in the trauma room with Luka]

125[Luka watches as the gurney is wheeled away towards the lifts, the adrenaline from their intense work fading as he removes his bloodied gloves and apron with a sigh. Looks sideways at John, an awkward silence building between them before he steels himself to break it] Good work, Carter...

126[John pulls off his gown and gloves carefully, squishing them into a ball, slowly turning to look at Luka] You too…[he tails off, contemplating how well they work together despite their hangovers and awkwardness] And um…about last night…I’m [falters, knowing the garbled apology he was about to make would have been insincere] I’m glad we did it. [Before Luka has a chance to react his fight or flight instinct kicks in and he leaves]

127[Luka is left standing in the trauma room as John hurries off towards the lounge, a little stunned by his admission, but after hesitating for a few moments he follows him. As he walks into the mercifully empty lounge he sees John pouring himself some coffee rather shakily] Why did you say that?

128[John is a little taken aback at Luka’s reaction and almost spills his coffee as he tries to gauge his own reaction, still not really sure why he did say it] Would you rather I lied and said I hated every moment?

129[Luka frowns, knowing that starting a potential argument in a public place is a very bad idea, but can't seem to stop himself, although he keeps his voice low] No, I would rather you forget it ever happened [his expression seems to challenge John to defy him, despite how confused he feels inside]

130[John feels a flash of anger at Luka’s attitude and begins to feel somewhat cheap and dirty] Well I seem to remember having a pretty good time last night but maybe you were just preparing me to join the ever increasing ranks of your bedpost notches! [he puts his coffee down with an unintentional slam]

131[Luka looks at John bemusedly, his irritation growing by the second. Tries to quell the memories that assault him as he speaks] What exactly were you expecting? Last night... we... we were drunk and probably did the worst thing we could've done

132[John’s anger burns inside him] Last night had nothing to do with the alcohol and you know it. I had expected that we could at least continue to be friends, but then I hadn’t taken into account your current voyage of self destruction!

133[Luka scowls, not wanting to contemplate how close John’s words have come to the truth of his self imposed situation] Suddenly you know everything about me, hmm? [stops as the door opens and Abby walks in. With an almost smug smile Luka leans close to John and whispers] This isn’t finished

134 I *really can’t remember what this bit was, but it was a condensed John and Abby make their break up official

135[Luka closes the door to the lounge, but not before he hears Abby’s voice rise in an indignant question. Can’t help but smile at the thought of John trying to talk his way out of this situation]

136 Part two of the above, oops.

137[Luka heads over to the admit desk, looking sideways over at John and wondering how his talk with Abby went, seeing as he doesn’t look too traumatised. Picks up a chart for a hand lac and looks over to the suture room. A smile forms on his face as he sees his prospective patient and he walks over]

138[John is a little relieved to see Luka leave as he arrives and he logs onto the computer, trying to distract himself by typing up some transcripts. Unfortunately, Luka stays firmly in his eye line as he heads to the one suture room visible from admit. He shakes his head to try and stop himself looking over and continues typing but his eyes still find their way over to Luka]

139[Luka keeps the door to the suture room open and smiles at his new patient, taking in his dark hair and wide blue eyes with obvious appreciation] Hello Jake, I’m Doctor Kovac… can you tell me what happened to your hand?

140[Jake grins at Luka, proffering his bloodied hand, finding once he sets eyes on him the pain doesn't seem quite so bad] I sort of learned the hard way that your knives really don't need to be strong enough to cut through cans if you're only chopping onions!

141[Luka smiles, not entirely sure what Jake means but happy to play along, his interest in him growing by the second. Pulls on some gloves as he speaks] So, are you a chef? [inspects the wound, finding it to be mainly superficial as he cleans away the blood]

142[Jake smiles at Luka through his eyelashes, his eyes sporadically flitting to the cut on his hand as he tries not to flinch] No, just a show off! [meanwhile, John stands at admit, his heart pounding as he sees sure signs of flirting obvious in Luka’s manner with his patient and he seethes quietly, trying to look busy so as not to attract attention]

143[Luka looks over at John just as he looks away and he smiles, knowing that John had been watching them. Turns his full attention back to Jake] You’ll only need a couple of stitches, but I could call a guy I know in Plastics just to make sure? [smiles as he prepares the suture kit]

144[John berates himself for staring and almost violently grabs a chart from the rack, only realising when he’s halfway there that this particular patient is in the next, interlocking room to Luka. Jake, however, couldn’t be happier, enjoying Luka’s attention somewhat shamelessly] That would be good, I’m an actor, so I can’t really afford to have much of a scar, don’t want to give them an excuse not to hire me!

145[Luka calls Dr Leibowitz, feeling only a slight twinge of awkwardness as he speaks to him, the first time he's done so since their night spent together. Hangs up and turns back to Jake, impressed at his latest admission] He's on his way... So you're an actor? Have you been in anything I might have seen?

146[Jake is almost disappointed that Luka won’t be treating him so relishes the fleeting opportunity to show off before the other doc arrives] Not much, couple of independent movies... I don't get recognised at the mall, just by terribly polite people in bookshops...

147[Luka is suitably impressed] Really? I don't think I've ever treated a film star before! [Luka lays a hand on Jake's shoulder in an obviously flirtatious gesture, just as Dr Leibowitz arrives]

148[Dr Leibowitz steels himself to go into the suture room, not too happy about having to work with Luka. He approaches to see Luka flirting shamelessly and his ire is raised. He adjusts his collar and strides in stiffly, not even looking at Luka as he goes to the patient] What've you got for me Kovac?

149[Luka looks up as Dr Leibowitz walks in, smiling discreetly at his uncomfortable expression, murmuring] Hello to you to... [places a hand on Jake's back] This is Jake, he came in with a hand lac and we need to minimise the scarring as much as possible

150[Jake looks up, his eyes flitting between the two doctors as he detects a frosty atmosphere immediately. Still lavishing in the attention he flashes Jon a winning smile that appears to go unnoticed. Jon pulls up a stool to look more closely at J's hand, making a conscious effort not to get drawn into anything with L] Ok Jake, this looks like a pretty simple job [looks to Luka] I got it from here [bites his lip to prevent saying anything snarky]

151[Luka smiles brightly in the face of Dr Leibowitz's hostility, knowing it will only infuriate him] Alright... [turns back to Jake before he leaves] If you need *anything*, just ask...[leaves the suture room & makes immediate eye contact with John as he approaches the admit desk, knowing he's been watching]

152[John realises too late that he can't disguise that he was watching so he brazens it out, eyeing Luka suspiciously as he returns the chart he was pretending to work on] I assume that little display was for my benefit?

157[Luka glances at John and shrugs, his face a picture of innocence as he victoriously notes the hard edge to John's question] I don't know what you mean...

153[John practically scowls as Luka comes around the desk. Deciding he’s had enough, he mutters “Get over yourself” under his breath as he heads to the bathroom, more because of a desire to get away from Luka than any bodily function]

154[Luka only just catches John's muttered words and after a moment he follows him to the bathroom. Checks they are alone before cornering John by the sinks, a dark look in his eyes] You know... not everything I do is suddenly about you

155[John eyes Luka cynically] Oh, I’m sorry, was I taking the spotlight off you? I momentarily forgot about your mission to sleep with anything that still has a pulse when it comes through those doors! [he feels his pulse already quickening with anger, gesticulating madly as he speaks]

156[Luka regards John coolly as he rants, feeling a twinge of desire deep inside himself but tries to ignore it, instead saying sarcastically] Do you feel better? Anything else you want to say?

157[John feels a frisson of desire mixing with his anger and immediately hates himself for it, wanting to get out of the situation as quickly as possible] Exactly what are you hoping to achieve? To split Abby and I up? Syphilis? Or are you just trying to alienate as many people as possible?

158[Luka frowns slightly, leaning even closer in to prod John in the chest with a harsh finger, noting with satisfaction that he is completely trapped] I think you're doing a good job of splitting up with Abby without my help [chooses to ignore John's other comments, not liking the grain of truth in them]

159[If it weren't for the electricity shooting through his veins at Luka’s touch and the bass tones of his voice John would have laughed at his comment but instead he meets his intense gaze] Ok, I’ll let you have that one [he holds his gaze for a few seconds too long and before he realises what he's doing he gives in to his desire and closes what little space remains between them to kiss Luka almost violently]

160[Luka utters a low, surprised sound as their lips meet so suddenly, but both his hands instantly grasp John's shirt, pulling him away from the sinks and towards the cubicle furthest from the door. Doesn't let himself think of the consequences as he locks the door behind them blindly, his tongue entangling with John's with undisguised hunger]

161[J can think of nothing but the violent tangle of their tongues and the scent of Luka's skin as they make their clumsy dance to the stall where he immediately presses L against the wall, his hands roaming all over him, his fingers soon finding the waistband of his trousers and making short work of their fastenings. Slips one hand inside L's pants, his fingers stroking his already developing erection while the other curls firmly around his neck]

162[Luka shudders, gasping into John's mouth at the touch, his own hands swiftly moving over J's now crumpled shirt, wanting to rip it open but he just about restrains himself. Breaking the kiss, he slides a hand up into his hair, fisting into it and applying a downward pressure in an obvious demand]

163[John’s mouth forms into a sly smile, seeing Luka’s desire as a victory as he slowly sinks to his knees, his fingers stroking L’s erection almost tauntingly. He tugs Luka’s pants fully open, freeing his waiting cock and hungrily takes it into his mouth, shooting only a cursory glance up at Luka]

164[Luka groans softly as John’s mouth envelopes his erection, the slick, hot sensation causing him to grab onto J’s shoulders roughly to steady himself. Closes his eyes, trying to forget where he is and who he’s with as bolts of pleasure immediately start travelling up his spine at the illicit contact]

165[John grips Luka’s thighs firmly to steady himself as he takes Luka in as far as he can, his fingers digging into the skin hard enough to bruise. His tongue dances over the sensitive flesh, tasting and exploring as he increases the pressure and speed of his movements, the urgency and illicit nature of the situation making his pulse race, his own erection straining maddeningly in his pants]

166[Luka feels his knees buckle as John’s tongue seeks out every tender spot, biting his lip to hold back a loud moan. His hand moves to grab hold of J’s tie, pulling it hard to guide him back and forth, the increased pleasure and control he has over him making it difficult to hold off his fast-approaching orgasm]

167[John almost gags as Luka pulls on his tie and he briefly tries to resist, wanting to set his own pace, defying Luka’s none too subtle demands but he quickly realises this is impossible. He eventually settles into Luka’s rhythm, each tug of the tie exciting him a little more despite himself and he gradually relinquishes more control to Luka]

168[Luka finally lets out a loud moan, the control he has over John steadily increases his pleasure as he roughly guides his every move. Gasps and clutches John’s hair tightly as his orgasm suddenly rips through his senses, making stars burst behind his eyelids as he loses himself in the ecstasy]

169[John makes the mistake of looking up just as Luka comes, the sight of his flushed, ecstatic expression making him have to stifle a moan himself as he swallows. He licks every last drop as Luka’s body relaxes before resting back on his haunches, wiping his mouth discretely]

170[Luka catches his breath for a few long moments as his muscles continue to tremble from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Eventually he looks down at John, taking in his reddened cheeks, swollen lips and crumpled tie, finding himself unwillingly captivated by the sight before he angrily tears his gaze away, zipping up and leaving the bathroom without a word]

171[John meets Luka’s eye for a moment, his cock throbbing with need at the look he finds there. His disappointment as Luka swiftly leaves is only overpowered by anger, partly at himself for falling into Luka’s game for a second time. He slumps forward, his forehead landing on the wall with a thud as his mind whirrs with regret, images of a flushed-faced L flood his brain, keeping his arousal fuelled as he slips his hand into his pants, shivering as he strokes himself roughly]

172[Luka pauses outside the bathroom door, briefly worrying about his appearance, aware that someone very perceptive may interpret it as a result of an extremely recent orgasm. He tries not to let his expression change as he almost immediately bumps into Abby, ignoring the strange look on her face]

173[John sits on the toilet, leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed as he quickly brings himself to orgasm, the memories of the last 48 hours speeding his release. When his breathing begins to slow he cleans himself up and rearranges his clothes before venturing back into the world, having to avoid Abby's eye]

174[Luka successfully avoids John for the rest of his shift, but by the time he is ready to leave he spots John also on his way out. Catching up with him outside he speaks softly but with taunting intent] You didn't mind me walking out on you earlier, did you? You found a way to relieve your tension, no...?

175[John eyes Luka suspiciously for a moment, unsure whether Luka is being genuine or snarky but something in his eyes confirms the latter and he picks up his pace, shooting one last missive over his shoulder as he escapes] Whatever you want from me, Kovac, just forget it ok?!

The next day…

176[Luka sighs with relief as he realise his shift is nearly over and he has managed to avoid John for the entirety of it. Drops off his completed paperwork and considers sneaking off a little early when a crash and shouting signifies the arrival of a trauma and he immediately goes to help]

177[Having met the trauma outside, John is already checking vitals and listening to Doris delivering the bullet when Luka appears. His stomach tightens with what he hopes is just apprehension but he manages –just- to keep going uninterrupted, juggling orders and information whilst trying not to let it show that it’s Luka causing the dark circles around his eyes]

178[Luka looks over the gurney at John, taking in his tired eyes and ruffled appearance and wondering if he is partly to blame for them. Swiftly helps stabilise the patient, making sure he stays close to John throughout]

179[As John works on the patient he starts to get the feeling he’s being watched and sure enough, Luka seems to be hot on his heels at every turn. He glances at him and is pleased to see that Luka doesn’t look much healthier than himself but this thought quickly dies as he considers that Luka has probably just been out all night once again. He throws himself heavily into treating the patient in order to block out these thoughts]

180[Luka takes a step back as he realises that John seems to want to do all the work, taking the opportunity to continue watching him. As too many disturbing and unbidden thoughts enter his head he can’t seem to stop himself as he speaks] Hey John, when are you off?

181[John nearly drops the instrument he’s using, his mouth falling open and his brow furrowing at Luka’s question. A million snarky comments flow through his mind but as the nurses pretend not to be listening the only thing he can bring himself to say is still loaded] I’m on for another hour, why do you ask?

182[Luka hears the confusion and suspicion in John’s voice but doesn’t let it put him off, instead finding it somehow encourages him] I though you might like to join me for another drink? [fixes John with an unwavering gaze as they start to wheel the patient towards the lifts]

183[John meets Luka’s eye, carefully looking for any sign of Luka’s intent, rationalising that talking somewhere neutral might put them back on an even keel if nothing else but he still can’t hide his trepidation from his voice] Sure…

184[Luka smiles, his expression innocent, even as he sees a flicker of curious anticipation in John’s eyes] I’ll meet you in the bar… [Watches as the patient is wheeled away]

185[as the lift closes, John watches Luka walk away, utterly bewildered. The rest of his shift is like a blur to him as he runs through a million situations in his mind until, vowing not to get drunk enough to let his guard down, he heads to the bar. Once inside he finds Luka already nursing a beer at the counter and he perches himself on a stool, gesturing the bartender. He looks sideways at Luka, even his voice guarded]Hi

186[Luka smiles, sensing John’s discomfort instantly but, determined to keep the evening civilised, he doesn’t mention it, and stops John paying for his drink, handing over a note himself] I thought you might not come…. I’m glad you did…

187[John nods appreciation as he picks up the drink, considering Luka’s words over a long sip, deciding that there must be at least a scrap of truth to Luka’s words. In a fit of honesty himself he puts his drink down, folds his arms against the bar almost casually and admits, shaking his dipped head slightly]I almost didn’t…

188[Luka raises an eyebrow and puts his own beer down, not wanting to drink too much more than John, surprising himself with his own sensibility] What made you change your mind?

189[John betrays a hint of a smile as he replies]I have no idea… [he fidgets in his chair, turning the bottle on the counter] Most likely the fact we were getting along fine until sex entered the equation… I guess I’m not quite ready to believe you’re as much of an ass as you’ve been acting this last few days…

190[Luka smiles a far more genuine smile, touched by John’s trusting nature, but equally surprised by his readiness to bring up sex] Very generous of you…[considers his words carefully, expecting to have been just a little more drunk before they talked about this] I, er, messed up… as usual

191[John smiles, relieved that Luka didn’t become defensive. He thinks for a moment, the anger and frustration of the last few days beginning to fade as his rational side finally kicks in, giving him perspective] I think we both did…

192[Luka picks up his drink again, taking a long swig, forcing himself not to make a flippant comment] Yeah… [starts picking the label on his bottle, biting his lip]

193[John takes a long sip, wondering if he maybe brought it up too soon after all. He glances at Luka, trying to gauge his mood and resenting the attraction that still remains within him, afraid they may have opened an unlockable door] So… Where do we go from here?

194[Luka shrugs, too many memories filling his head for a moment to think straight] I don’t know… But believe it or not I was actually enjoying just talking to you….before… [he waves a hand] Before… you know.

195[John smiles a genuine smile] Yeah, I know what you mean… That sounds like as good a starting point as any, pick up from before we left off? [he picks up his bottle, gesturing as if to make a toast]

196[Luka hesitates before clinking his bottle against John’s, knowing they are doing the sensible thing, but feeling a faint yet undeniable sense of disappointment] If it means we’re not biting each other’s heads off in traumas…

197 [John smiles distractedly, haunted by the ghosts of their previous encounter, wondering if he even wants to draw a line under it] That the only reason? [the second his words pass his lips he regrets it, realising too late that the question is just as much for himself, not wanting to let himself consider it]

198[Luka frowns, guessing from the confused expression on John’s face that he hadn’t meant to voice that thought] Yes… isn’t it…? [fights to keep his own face passive, but his stomach tightens with almost sickening anticipation of John’s answer]

199[John evades the question, and Luka’s eyes, choosing instead to toy with the label on his beer, his mind whirring, coming up with answers only for a very different question, Luka’s answer merely cementing his doubts over whether they’re doing the right thing] I’m sure we could think up plenty [he half smiles, trying to pass off his nothing answer almost as a joke]

200[Luka finishes his beer and motions for another, nodding slightly] I can think of a good one… we would have been fired if we were caught in the bathroom together [manages to catch John’s eye, fixing him with a serious look even as he realises John was trying to lighten up, and as the memories of that rushed encounter flare up in his mind]

201[John nods his agreement, wondering if maybe that was the reason for Luka’s sharp exit] Not to mention the fact the whole hospital would have known about it within half an hour…[as he feared he finds himself thinking these are only reasons not to have sex at work, not reasons not to have sex at all]

202[Luka is quiet for a moment, wondering what people would have said about them if they had been seen together -the good Catholic boy and the ladies man- and feels a pulse of arousal deep inside. He clears his throat] So I think we can agree to stop this, for the sake of our sanity and our careers, yes...?

203[Luka’s hesitation is not lost on John as he too becomes lost for a moment, memories of the first night they spent together refusing to be quenched, making him wonder if that chemistry can ever truly go away. He rouses himself from his thoughts when Luka speaks, playing with an imaginary spot on the bar, his smile awkward] I think it's wise... But the sanity ship... I think it's sailed already!

2046[Luka allows himself a quiet chuckle that soon turns into a deep laugh as he finally feels some of the tension between them dissolve at John's little joke, making him wonder if there might be a way for them to stay friends after all] I think you may be right!

205[John chuckles, partly in relief and he takes a sip of his beer, feeling a lot more relaxed] Now there's a sentence I never thought I’d hear you say to me! [he smiles broadly, wondering how they ever managed to go from enemies to lovers]

206 [Luka realises he is feeling more and more at ease] Maybe you’ve never been right before…? [his eyes shine with amusement and he bites his lip, waiting for John to react to his joke beginning to believe that they really could put everything behind them and start again as friends]

207[John scowls at Luka for less than a beat before he chuckles] I assure you it’s more common than you think… Some of my patients even survive, you know.

208[Luka nods semi-seriously at John’s statement before smiling, feeling an odd sense of relief and hoping their newfound light-heartedness will continue. Drains the rest of his beer and makes a decision] Er, would you like to go get something to eat?

209[John drains what’s left of his beer, perking up at the thought that they’re now civil enough to even contemplate the idea of going out to eat] Yeah, I’m starving actually. What are you craving? Italian maybe? [as soon as he starts suggesting places he half changes his mind, knowing he’ll be unable to stave off the ideas that they could be having more than just dinner]

210[Luka nods and stands up, shrugging on his coat in a fluid movement] Italian sounds good. There’s a place round the corner that’s open til late… [bites his tongue, not having meant that statement to sound suggestive. Sighs softly as they walk out of the bar, resigning himself to the fact that they will be tip-toeing around each other while this strange desire keeps bubbling just below the surface]

Two weeks later...

211[John walks into the lounge before his shift, hiding what he’s sure must be huge dark circles around his eyes, the confusion of the strange dance his relationship with Luka has become taking its toll. He half dreads, half longs to see Luka, wondering how many times they can go out together after work and still not call their outings ‘dates’]

212[Luka enters the lounge a few minutes after John and he looks across at him as he goes to his locker, noting with mild concern how tired he looks. As he retrieves his lab coat he ponders over the situation they have found themselves in and how strangely unsatisfying it is, wondering if that is the cause of John’s sleeplessness. Nudges J a little tentatively] Hey, ready for pool tonight?

213[In his tired, daydreaming state John doesn’t notice Luka come in and starts at his nudge, quickly falling into giggles when he comes back to earth] Sorry! Yeah I’m up for pool tonight, but it looks like I might have to get myself a set of balls first! [he closes his locker, considering if it’s such a good idea to spend another evening with Luka, thinking he needs a break from the constant cycle of flirtation and retreat]

214[Luka smiles, despite not quite being able to shake his concern and wondering why he cares at all when only a few weeks ago he could barely stand the sight of John. He interrupts his train of thought, not liking where it’s going] Um, well, if you want to say no because you’re scared of me beating you…?

215[John laughs heartily as he shrugs on his lab coat] That, my friend, is fighting talk! [he shuts his locker and turns to Luka, his look now more serious] I could use an excuse to be away from my place for the evening though… Abby’s moving her stuff out tonight and… well… you know [he stalls over the words to use but hopes Luka understands given his similar experience]

216[Luka nods] Yeah, I know… [he reaches out and pats John’s arm in a little awkwardly in some semblance of comfort, despite inwardly rejoicing that John will not be worrying about Abby anymore] Just… meet me out front when your shift’s over, ok?

217[John tries to suppress his grin into a mere smile, not quite ready to admit to Luka how happy he is to be apart from Abby, especially as it’s giving him excuses to spend time with him, taking his better judgement out of the equation] I’ll be there!

218[Luka nods briskly before going out to reception to collect his first case of the day. As he does so, he tries to ignore the lightness of his step, telling himself he is just happy for John]

219[despite the innocence of their chat John is still mindful of following Luka outside and he waits a moment before berating himself and striding to admit, still catching a look from Abby but ignoring it. He goes to get a chart, asking Luka is there are any interesting cases before he picks one]

220[Luka nods approvingly at John’s case and pretends he didn’t see Abby’s accusatory glance before picking up the notes of a young woman with multiple bruises and possible fractured ribs in curtain two]

221[John makes for his patient, his expression full of sarcastic glee] I love foreign bodies first thing in the morning, don’t you? [He picks up some instruments on his way, putting on a brave face for the patient] Morning!

222[Luka grins at John’s sarcastic tone, but his amusement fades the instant he goes to treat his new patient, the livid bruises on her face and arms setting off loud alarm bells in his head]Hello, I’m Dr Kovac, can you tell me what happened?

223[John tries not to roll his eyes at his rather embarrassed looking patient, too tired and irritable to deal with excuses as to how objects wind up inside the human body. He tunes out all but the most important information, concentrating on the rumble of Luka’s voice coming from behind the curtain]

224[Luka listens carefully to the young woman’s faltering tale of how she fell down the stairs as he gently examines her bruises. It soon becomes clear that they are defensive wounds, with older ones underneath] Has this happened before? It says in your notes you were admitted with something similar last month

225[The woman’s eyes flit to her husband nervously before meeting Luka’s, her insides screaming at him for help almost as loudly as the pounding in her ears but all that comes out is a mumbled excuse about a loose carpet]

228[Luka frowns, feeling anger begin to simmer inside him, the woman’s excuse and the fear in her eyes telling him all he needs to know. However, he merely gathers what he needs to treat her wounds and asks Haleh to order a chest x-ray while he plans what to say]

226[The woman watches Luka intently, looking for a spark of comprehension but not sure if she can find it in his eyes. She nurses her wounds tentatively, wondering if she’ll ever be free from pain]

227[Luka continues his examination, finding fingermarks on the woman’s upper arms. He looks over at her husband accusingly, who stares back with a sneering ffftt. Luka sets his jaw, wondering if he can bypass procedure and just punch the man in the face, but the Haleh reappears and tells him that the x-ray is ready]

228[The woman desperately hopes her husband stays behind, wanting even those few minutes respite from him and she barely listens to the nurse’s explanations, nodding distractedly and missing the meaningful glances between Haleh and Luka]

229[Once the x-rays are taken, Luka helps the woman back into the wheelchair. With one last look to Haleh he takes the plunge, crouching down and speaking softly, feeling a stab of anger as the patient’s frightened eyes meet his] You know we will have to inform the police of your situation?

230[The woman for a moment looks shocked at Luka’s forthright manner but soon the implications dawn on her and she breaks down] Please don’t, he’ll kill me if I talk to the cops! [she weeps, shaking with fear and pain, looking around as they travel the corridors, afraid her husband will suddenly appear]

231[Luka spots the husband prowling around the curtain and he attempts to reassure the woman, keeping his voice low] We can help you, there are people we can call, and we can find you a safe place to stay… [he lays a hand on her shoulder as they get closer and he sees the furious look in her husband’s eyes]

232[the man sees Luka whispering to his clearly upset wife and charges over to them] What are you saying to my wife? Just fix her up so I can get the hell out of here! [John hears the raised voices and excuses himself from the extraction, popping his head around the curtain]

233[Luka immediately squares up to the man, bristling with anger] We are very concerned about your wife’s condition and her safety… I would like her to stay for some further tests, and if you cause any problems, we will call security [attempts to push past the man]

234[The man’s jaw tightens as he immediately knows what Luka is getting at. He grabs his wife’s arm] I’m taking you home, we don’t need no doctors sticking their noses in [as Luka tries to barge past he sees red and his fist flies into L’s face with a sickening crunch. John runs over, yelling for security and trying to get in the way of the scuffle, gesturing to Haleh to take the wife away]

235[The viciousness of the punch catches Luka unawares and he staggers back a few paces, seeing stars for a moment, then feeling the warm trickle of blood over his lips. He steadies himself, blotting the blood gently with his sleeve. Glancing over at the man struggling in the grip of two security men, he shouts] Get rid of him, he’s a danger to others! [he briefly meets John’s eyes before stalking off to the suture room in order to clean himself up]

236[John shouts for security to call the police for the man, and he makes sure the wife is safely back in the curtain area before grabbing a suture kit and following Luka. He enters carefully, prepared for Luka to be stubborn] You know, using your face as bait isn’t the best way of catching criminals [he holds up the kit and gestures for Luka to sit down] You’re gonna need a couple of sutures, he caught you with his ring.

237[Luka scowls, not quite looking at John as he presses a wad of gauze to his nose] Would you prefer it if I had just let him walk away? [sits down as direct, but waves a hand dismissively as John brandishes the kit, not wanting J to fuss over him when all he needs is an ice pack]

238[John pays no heed to Luka’s dismissal and tears open the kit and reaches for the lidocaine] I’d rather you help and still keep your face [he drenches a swab with saline and gently yet firmly pushes Luka’s hand out of the way to clean away the blood, not giving him a chance to protest]

239[Luka huffs irritably, his hands falling into his lap] He caught me off guard… [winces as John starts to clean the small wound, begrudgingly accepting his help, guessing he wont take no for an answer anyway. As John leans close, and his anger begins to fade, Luka can’t seem to stop himself admiring the look of caring concentration on John’s face]

240[John allows himself a little smile as Luka complies and he feels along Luka’s nose and cheeks to check for any obvious damage, doing his best not to become distracted by their proximity, wanting nothing more than to smooth back L’s hair and kiss him] You’re not gonna let me x-ray this are you?

241[Luka smiles despite himself and despite the pain that spikes at John’s gentle touches] No, of course not! [He catches John’s eye for a moment and his pulse quickens as he sees a flash of desire. His stomach churns and he looks away, swallowing hard and hoping his own confused emotions were not as exposed]

242[John feels a stab in his stomach as their eyes meet and he thinks he sees a glimmer of desire there. He quickly picks up the needle to fill with lidocain just for somewhere else to look, not wanting to tempt fate or himself] Then it’s lucky nothing seems to be broken

243[Luka follows John’s easy, practiced actions with the needle, avoiding his eyes for as long as possible. Feels himself reluctantly smiling again, wanting to dissolve the sudden tension between them] It’s lucky I have a hard head.

244[John cocks an eyebrow, swapping the syringe for the sewing needle and thread] Well, that explains a lot! [John chuckles as he carefully closes the wound, trying to make it as invisible as possible] Given your skin isn’t also made out of granite it’s a good thing you have my famous scar-resist sutures… [ties off the last stitch and tosses the instruments aside]

245[Luka blinks in surprise as John finishes the sutures, impressed by his speed and dexterity. He looks up hesitantly, murmuring his thanks after a moment, finding himself unable to look away, smiling slightly at John’s triumphant expression]

246 [John starts to throw the unused bits of kit away until he catches Luka staring, his smile widening in puzzled amusement when he doesn’t look away] What? [he closes the bin and goes over to wash his hands, still maintaining eye contact, only distancing himself to make sure he can’t do anything stupid]

247[Luka shrugs, his smile getting wider before he can stop it] I think you like it that I got punched [gestures at his nose and the bloody swabs as he stands up] You liked doing all this to me

248[John nods his head, grinning teasingly, avoiding the thoughts that he clearly enjoyed taking care of him] It’s nice to see you so committed to preparing yourself for the ass kicking you’re going to get on the pool table tonight!

249[Luka shakes his head disbelievingly] Oh really? We will see… [as he leaves the suture room he immediately bumps into Weaver, who demands a full description and explanation of the entire incident]

250[Later that evening, John finds he’s laughing on the other side of his face as he watches Luka hit ball after ball into the pockets for the sixth game in a row. He covers his face with his hands, his fingers parted over one eye and he shakes his head dejectedly] Now you’re just rubbing it in…

251[Luka laughs, feeling relaxed after the beers that they have been consuming during their games] No I’m not! I can’t help it if I’m better than you [sinks one more ball before finally missing one, the cue ball rolling to a stop in an awkward position] Sorry…

252[John laughs as he approaches the pool table] I wish I could accept the apology, Luka, I really do… as it is I just hope I can salvage something of this hand to give me a chance of living it down [he spends a while lining up his shot but it only goes in by a hair’s breadth]

253[Luka grins] I’m sure you will! Go for it! [his smile slowly fades as his eyes are drawn down to the enticing curves of John’s buttocks as he leans over to take his shot. A volley of intense memories hits him, setting off tiny shivers down his spine and he tears his gaze away that little bit too late]

254[John straightens up to weigh up his next shot just in time to catch Luka’s eyes on their way back up from his ass. He narrows his eyes, throwing Luka a questioning look without expecting an answer. He feels a little self conscious as he bends over the table again but can’t quite stop himself lingering a little too long before taking his shot, missing down to being distracted]

255[Luka feels his face burning as he realises John caught him staring, and he takes it out on his cue, gripping it far too tightly. He takes his own shot, not caring for accuracy and missing by miles, berating himself, even as his eyes flick over to John once more, the temptation suddenly too great]

256[His mind wandering far from the game, John finds his own eyes drawn to Luka’s ass until the clatter of Luka’s failed shot snaps him out of it. He grins teasingly as he gets ready to take another shot] Maybe I do have a chance after all! [after somehow managing to pot the cue ball he holds his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender] That’s it, I give up!

257[Luka raises an eyebrow] You’re giving up? That means you forfeit the game! [takes John’s cue and puts it back on the stand with his own before he changes his mind, and fixes John with an intense stare] I suppose it is getting late…

258[John happily hands over his cue] If I carry on I forfeit my dignity… [he nods as Luka speaks, finishing off his beer before he catches the look in his eye and though he tries to read it he thinks it best not to acknowledge] Hopefully my apartment will be Abby-free by now…

259[Luka frowns slightly, wondering what to make of John’s mention of his empty house, ideas starting to flit through his mind. He eventually nods slowly] Yes, hopefully… [grabs his coat and starts to make his way out, his previous good mood clouded by confusion]

260[John grabs his coat and shrugs it on] Maybe I should get some champagne and christen the place! [he starts heading for the door, a little puzzled by Luka’s apparent change of mood. He figure the best option is to try and lighten it so he turns to Luka with a grin] A party would be overkill, right?

261[Luka stops just outside the bar, meeting John’s gaze as he speaks, unable to stop appreciating his slightly tipsy smile] You are a free man… you can do what you like… [the words come out unexpectedly loaded and as Luka maintains eye-contact, he feels a surge of anticipation]

262[John doesn’t know what to make of Luka’s comments, especially in light of their escalating flirtatiousness. He can’t help but cock his head a little as Luka holds his gaze, wondering if he should make his excuses and leave. However, even as he thinks about his escape he unconsciously moves a little closer] Maybe I should figure out what that is…

263[Luka mirrors John’s unconscious move forward, his pulse quickening, arousal already flaring low in his stomach] Maybe I could help you…? [without waiting for an answer, he reaches out and grasps John’s arm, marching him briskly away from the bar and down a darkened alleyway]

264[John’s heart pounds as Luka drags him to the secluded alley, his mind working overtime as he wonders what Luka is planning. Even as he tries to protest there’s a smile ghosting on his lips and glint in his eye] Luka, we probably shouldn’t…

265[Luka looks at John questioningly, pushing him against the wall at the end of the alley and taunting him as fire burns in his eyes] Shouldn’t what…? [braces his forearm against John’s chest, preventing his escape, his other hand already unbuckling J’s belt]

266[John can’t help himself smiling as it quickly becomes apparent that resistance is futile] Oh, what the hell… [he swallows, allowing the first flushes of arousal to cloud his thoughts, his hands find Luka’s belt and he fumbles with it as he tries to undo it in the tight space between them]

267[Luka pulls away a little, his eyes narrowing as John starts grappling with his clothes, uttering a soft grunt of frustration. He wrenches John’s trousers open then grabs J’s hands, pinning them against the brick with a growl] No John, I think I owe you something…

268[John’s confusion by Luka’s comment is far outstripped by his arousal, his forcefulness making it hard for him to think with blood pumping in his ears and adrenaline rushing through his veins, the only sound from his mouth a puzzled grunt]

269[Luka lets one of John’s hands go, a grin spreading across his face as he observes J’s confusion and arousal] Don’t you get it? [he reaches down, not letting John look away as he starts by gently stroking the growing bulge in his underwear then slowly sinks to his knees in front of him]

270[The soft ‘oh’ whispering from John’s mouth is equal parts realisation and arousal, the anticipation getting the better of him as he watches Luka sink lower, biting his lip]

271[Luka smirks, his idea to make the act swift and business-like fading to a desire to tease as he realises that John is already incoherent. Pushing up John’s shirt, exposing his skin to the cold air, he leans in to kiss his stomach, lapping slowly at his navel]

272[John watches Luka intently, awaiting his next move with baited breath, his brain finally able to process the information before him. He smiles as Luka licks at his stomach, his muscles tightening in response to his clear statement of mischievous intent]

273[Luka slides his hands up John’s thighs, slipping his fingers inside his underwear and exposing John’s erection to his hungry gaze. He places both hands on John’s hips, holding him firmly as he traces his tongue delicately along the length of his cock, sucking the tip softly]

274[John trembles as much from Luka’s surprisingly gentle touch as from the chill in the air. He tilts his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and clutching the rough bricks behind him. He lets out a small sigh, torn between pleasure and the niggling worry over what this might mean even as Luka takes him into his mouth]

275[Luka pulls away a little, taking in John’s expression of surrender before slipping his mouth back over the head of John’s erection, swirling his tongue, taking him in completely. He utters a soft moan, his mind whirling, trying not to question his desire to please John]

276[John sucks in a breath, his knees becoming weak, taken aback a little by Luka’s obviously talented tongue. As Luka takes him fully he can’t help but moan despite their location, not caring if anyone is around, his hips snapping forward unbidden, burying himself deeper into Luka’s warm, waiting mouth]

277[Luka growls a muffled warning as John thrusts against his bruised face, the brief flash of pain causing him to pull away. He takes hold of John’s hips and pushes him back into the wall roughly, gripping him tightly to restrict his movements before engulfing him hungrily once more]

278[John grunts as Luka pushes him against the cold, hard wall. His adrenaline pumping even faster with the mild threat in the air, making him gasp unashamedly as the warmth envelops his erection once more] Oh god…

279[Luka hears John’s increasingly unrestrained noises and they spur him on, alternately sucking harder then easing back to tongue all the most sensitive spots, wanting to force John’s orgasm from him, making him helpless with pleasure]

280[John bites his lip, his hands tangling in Luka’s hair and pulling a little as Luka’s tongue hits pockets of pleasure, making him release a long, drawn out cry. He looks down, is eyes meeting Luka’s for a second before the full picture before him makes his knees buckle completely, Luka’s firm grip the only thing holding him up] Aaah!

281[Luka tightens his grip on John’s thighs to steady him, swallowing deeply as he senses John’s impending orgasm and moaning softly when John pulls at his hair. He draws out every sensual stroke of his tongue, wanting to hear J cry out again and again]

282[The tremors of pleasure vibrating through John’s body become too much and he lets out a series of incoherent cries, his trembling form now supported only by the wall and Luka’s grasp, his cries increase in volume and pitch with each drag of Luka’s tongue, pulling him closer to climax until he’s desperate for release. His hips defy Luka’s hold with one last orgasmic thrust, his head spinning as his body explodes with pleasure]

283[Luka battles to keep John steady as his orgasm powers through him, his arms aching from the effort, but not wanting to let go until John is completely spent. He swallows thickly, teasing out every shudder, and listening to J’s moans and cries, enjoying how out of control he is]

284[John’s moans turn to groans as his orgasm fades and the pain of Luka’s grasp comes to the fore. He rests, breathlessly, against the bricks as his muscles begin the slow process of regaining their form] God…

285[Luka gradually pulls away, bestowing one last lick before redressing John, ignoring the dull ache in his jaw and nose. He slowly releases his grip and stands, enjoying John’s shell-shocked expression for a moment before shaking his shoulders slightly to get his attention, grinning fiendishly] So we are even now, yes?

286[As John’s vision begins to come back into focus, a smile slowly follows when his gaze meets Luka’s and he laughs] I guess so… [he slowly relinquishes his occupation of the wall, his hips throbbing in the shadow of Luka’s hold, unsure how to act]

287[Luka runs a hand through his mussed hair, John’s satisfied laugh stirring up his desire, causing a dark frown to cross his own features. Ignoring the sensation, he motions for John to follow him back out of the alley]

288[John wonders what Luka wants as they head out of the alley but his sense of mischief fuelled by adrenaline, he decides not to stick around to find out. He casually zips up his coat and squeezes Luka’s shoulder companionably] I guess I’ll see you tomorrow! [Before he has a chance to change his mind he walks off in the direction of his apartment, guilt starting to gnaw at him after only a few steps]

289[Luka stares as John hurries away on still-wobbly legs, his blasé words and sudden escape taking him completely by surprise. After a few moments he shakes his head, a small, rueful smile on his face and then he turns away to look for a cab, ignoring his growing disappointment]

290[John’s step is a little lighter when he arrives for his shift the next morning, the shadows around his eyes a little softer. He wanders into an interesting walk-in and throws himself into the case, cracking jokes with the patient as he take her history, everything seeming easier knowing Luka seems to be having the same problem, that he still wants him in some way]

291[Luka screws up his gloves, tossing them away haphazardly, glad to have finally finished dealing with a particularly awkward patient and making a beeline for the bathroom. He sighs deeply, disproportionately glad for the couple of minutes peace the call of nature will afford him]

292[John notices the smile disappear from his patient’s face a split second before she throws up all over him. He steps back, passing the chart to a giggling Chuny] We’ll do some tests to find out what the problem is… while I clean up! [he grabs a fresh pair of scrubs and skulks to a free stall in the bathroom to change]

293[Luka doesn’t turn around as he hears the door open and close twice in quick succession, stalls slamming closed behind him, just hoping he gets left alone for a bit longer. He drags out every moment as he starts washing his hand very slowly, examining his face critically in the mirror]

294[John changes as quickly as possible, wanting to rid himself of all bodily fluids and he soon leaves the cubicle to wash off. He sees L washing his hands and smiles, uttering a polite “Morning” to L and anyone else that may be listening before filling the basin with warm water]

295[Luka nods back at John, not wanting to arouse suspicion by ignoring him. He looks over at John, his gaze heated, distractedly washing his own hands and wondering if he’ll get an explanation for John’s disappearing act the night before]

296[John scrubs at himself, slowing as he catches Luka’s eye, unsure if the fire he sees is annoyance or something more primal. He takes his time over rinsing away the soap, considering whether to offer apology or flirtation in response, the flutter of lust he feels as Luka holds his gaze aiding his decision. His lips creep into a knowing smile, his eyes flitting to the other person in the room, willing them away]

297[Luka blinks disbelievingly as he sees John’s smile, a bubble of anger welling up inside him at John’s strange attitude. He tosses away his paper towel and takes a deep breath, but feels no calming effect due to the raging emotions inside him. Before he can stop himself he turns on John, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and propelling him into the cubicle furthest from the door]

298[John’s eyes shoot wide open and he gasps in surprise, feeling a flash of lust despite the fear he may have chosen the wrong path. His voice shakes a little as he’s bundled into the stall and he turns his head, trying to gauge Luka’s expression] Luka, what the hell?!

299[Luka growls a warning for John to be quiet, despite enjoying the indignant quality to his voice, and shoves him face first into the wall, pinning him forcefully] So… you thought it was funny to walk away from me last night?

300[John doesn’t even try to struggle, the speed of his pulse as much affected by arousal as apprehension as he wonders whether to even attempt an answer and risk angering Luka or go ahead. He manages to make eye contact despite his restriction and the intensity in Luka’s eyes makes his cock swell and he swallows before he dares himself to speak] I thought last night was about getting onto an even footing?

301[Luka shoves John harder against the wall, angry that his question has left him lost for words, with no excuse for his behaviour. He pulls at John’s scrub pants unceremoniously whilst fumbling with his own buckle, silently daring John to push him away when he knows J wants him]

302[John bites back a comment, feeling a sense of victory at how quickly Luka succumbed to sex with very little prompting. Unable to move, he simply allows his scrub pants to fall to his ankles, biting his lip in anticipation, never breaking eye control with Luka, almost challenging him to go ahead]

303[Luka stares back at John, cursing under his breath as his zipper catches for a moment, finally looking away as it gives. Not letting himself think about what he’s doing, he spits into his palm, slicking his cock and whispering “Don’t move…” into John’s ear. While one hand forces J to face the wall, the other guides his erection forcefully into John, and he utters a deep sigh]

304[John moans as Luka breaches him, his head falling back as he collects himself, growing accustomed to the burning sensation slowly turning to pleasure inside him. He places his hands on the wall, gripping it for support, bracing himself, knowing that Luka is unlikely to be gentle in his present frame of mind]

305[Luka echoes John’s moan, pushing until he is as deep inside him as possible, every tiny movement heightened by the situation. He grabs hold of John’s hips, withdrawing slowly to thrust back in hard, his anger and frustration turning to victory and domination as he lets pleasure wash over him, a deep growl rumbling in his chest]

306[John clasps his lips together in an attempt to remain quiet but nevertheless a moan forces itself out as Luka jabs into his prostate, the fear of getting caught adding adrenaline to the sparks of pleasure rushing around his body. However, it’s the low growl from Luka that manages to weaken his knees, Luka’s thrusts against the wall the only thing coming between him and the floor]

307[Luka reaches up and grips a handful of John’s hair, pulling his head back to watch his expression as he rocks his hips, holding onto him tightly and threatening to tear his thin scrub top. He thrusts steadily harder, his desire to possess John completely growing by the second, even as he realises that neither of them will last long as a wave of wicked sensation flows up his spine]

308[John whimpers, his defiant mouth falling open as Luka tugs his flesh and hair, getting increasingly lost in the power Luka is seizing over him with every snap of his hips. He lets his eyes meet Luka’s for a second, a mere moment before he tightens his muscles, using his body to pull Luka deeper inside, Luka’s forceful thrusts pushing him higher against the wall, and already hurtling toward climax]

309[Luka moans brokenly, lost in pleasure and blazing lust as their eyes meet, swearing softly as John takes him deeper than ever. The jarring sound of the door opening suddenly stops him in his tracks, horrified at the prospect of discovery, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He crushes John into the wall with a hand clamped over his mouth as he attempts to muffle his own excited breaths into John’s shoulder, his head spinning]

310[John freezes at the sudden intrusion, fighting with his body to steady his breaths, the firm pressure burning his prostate intensifying with every breath. His mouth hangs open in a silent cry as Luka remains deep inside him, his body so tight against the wall that his feet no longer touch the ground in Luka’s grasp]

311[Luka breathes deeply, biting into John’s shoulder as the instinct to thrust becomes unbearable and he nudges his hips forward. The almost non-existent movement sends colours bursting across his closed eyelids as he feels every pulse of blood, every grip and give of John’s pliant body. His low moan is thankfully drowned out by the flushing stall outside, John’s effort to keep quiet only exciting him further]

312[John almost draws blood from his own lip in his efforts not to moan, Luka’s obvious struggle and infuriatingly tiny movements both frustrating and exciting him. He’s relieved to hear the flush and footsteps across the tiles and he allows himself a whimper, the anticipation becoming unbearable as the door slowly squeaks to a close, the retreating footsteps fading to nothing]

313[Luka lets an almost pained groan escape his lips as the door closes, and he immediately resumes his hard, jarring thrusts into John, wild from the agony of the wait. He reaches down, clutching hold of J’s cock and squeezing tightly even as his own impending orgasm threatens to short-circuit his brain, wanting to hear John succumb to pleasure first]

314[John seems to inhale his moan into a gasp as Luka forcefully resumes his thrusts, the pleasure that was building threatening to breach. He mutters blasphemies as he tries to reign himself in, his desire to feel more fighting against his hunger for release]

315[Luka’s next thrusts bring his orgasm ever closer, his hand moving up and down John’s erection with increasing desperation, forcing his pleasure to new heights. A broken cry bursts from his lips, barely muffled by John’s shoulder as he sinks his teeth into his smooth flesh]

316[The shock of Luka’s teeth assaulting his skin makes John lose control, his hips jutting into Luka’s fist and back onto his cock with complete abandon as he reaches orgasm, biting his lip in an effort to stifle the moan caught in his throat]

317[Luka’s body reacts instantly, John’s orgasm sending him hurtling into his own, one hand still wrapped tightly around John, the other in a fist against the wall. A quiet, drawn out moan falls from his lips, and he almost forgets where they are for a moment, blind to everything but pleasure]

318[John rests his head against the wall, riding the last throes of ecstasy with barely restrained moans. His breaths come in sharp, deep rasps as he calms, thinking they’d be stupid to stop this again]

319[Luka withdraws abruptly and pushes himself away from John, still panting and trembling from the force of his orgasm. Without looking at John he grabs some tissues and cleans up, pausing for a moment before handing John some]

320[John briefly wonders if Luka will bolt again, missing his touch immediately so he’s extremely grateful when Luka offers him the tissue. He straightens, still leaning against the wall, absently wiping away the evidence of their encounter as he searches Luka’s expression, offering a tentative smile]

321[Luka tosses his used tissues into the toilet bowl and finally looks up, meeting John’s gaze. He immediately tries to hide how taken aback he is to see John smiling at him, but is even more puzzled when he realises he is slowly smiling back]

322[John tries to hide his relief as Luka smiles back at him, but nevertheless his smile widens into a grin, he slides his scrub pants back up his thighs, chuckling softly as he ties them up] I should have known these scrubs wouldn’t stay fresh for long! [he checks them over for an tell-tale damp spots before flushing his tissue away]

323[Luka watches John intently, trying to analyse his feelings, but the sight of him checking himself over proves too much. Turning his head away from John, he tries to fight down a quiet chuckle as the absurdity of the entire situation overwhelms him]

324[John sees nothing on his scrubs but brushes himself down anyhow until he catches Luka’s stifled laugh and it triggers a giggle of his own as he considers the scene they have created, each chuckle eating away at the tension in the stall] So you’ve realised us having sex *is* something to smile about… I was beginning to think I was losing my powers! [at this he grins and winks theatrically with only the shadow of a smirk behind it]

325[Luka straightens his own clothes and tries to recover his serious expression before closing the small space between them, backing John against the door] Carter, the only power you have is to irritate me every day… [his gaze flicks down to John’s mouth for a split second and he has to fight the urge to kiss him, John’s words confusing him, making him think he might actually be ok with their strange situation]

326[John cocks his head inquisitively, amused and delighted that Luka is now joking about their situation now] Is that what we’re calling it? [he smiles, seeing the brief flash over Luka’s features that tells him this definitely isn’t another one off and he decides to leave before he gets caught up in Luka again] I should go irritate the sick and injured for a while… [he closes some of the space between them only to slide back the door’s lock and slip out]

327[Luka shakes his head, listening to John’s retreating steps, caught between wanting to fathom his reactions and ignoring him completely, J’s cockiness and teasing only serving to confuse him more. After a minute he checks his clothes again before walking nonchalantly to the admit desk]

328[By the time Luka emerges, John is checking lab results on the computer. As Luka heads over he can’t help but make eye contact, a glint in his eye betraying their stolen moment. He tries to get back to his work but is distracted by Luka’s presence, a conversation with a nurse leading to him almost being caught staring at his colleague’s behind over her shoulder]

329[Luka manages to keep his expression carefully neutral, trying to keep his attention on a new case even as he senses John’s eyes on him. He looks around in time to see John turn, the bite mark on his neck only partly concealed by the collar of his scrubs, the sight of it sending a slow shiver down his spine]

330[John goes to get a chart to work on and a chill washes over his body as he sees Abby eyeing him suspiciously, her expression thunderous. He sees Abby’s name on the chart he picked up and realises he has to brazen it out, feeling he may be lighting blue touch paper] Abby, do you know if my cycle accident patient is back from CT yet?

331[Abby sets her jaw and nods, trying to put her emotions aside for a moment] Yeah, he’s in exam 4 [as she follows John to the patient she catches sight of the bruising on his neck and the faint smell of Luka’s cologne. Her stomach churns, feeling a sense of final realisation, embarrassment and anger]

332[John flips through the chart as he heads over to the patient, having a hard time retaining the information over his discomfort around Abby. He retrieves the scans and holds them up to the light] I’m just going to have a good look at these and I’ll be right back ok? [He smiles at the patient as he heads out to the hall to put the scans on the lightbox]

333[Abby watches as John reviews the scans, his sated expression telling her everything, making her feel sick from the betrayal] Carter, can I talk to you privately for a moment? [Not giving John a chance to refuse, she takes hold of his arm and guides him to the drug lockup]

334[John feels like a stone has formed at the pit of his stomach, pretty sure he knows what’s coming. He tries to smile as he follows, not wanting his guilt and dread to show in case he’s wrong] Sure Abby, what’s up? [he leans against the counter in an attempt to at least appear relaxed]

335[Abby runs a hand through her hair distractedly, checking they won’t be overheard before turning on John. She frowns, recognising his guilty look instantly, her anger trying to boil over as she attempts to keep her voice low and even] You could start by apologising to me

336[John frowns, his sheepishness being replaced by defensiveness and disbelief] Apologise!? [he slowly shakes his head as he talks, trying to reign himself in, still cautious of giving too much away] Have I… missed something?

337[Abby utters a short, bitter laugh] You must think I’m blind… or stupid [her voice grows even quieter, but loses none of it’s venom] You and Luka aren’t fooling anybody, it’s disgusting

338[Despite the amount of anger and incredulity he feels, embarrassment still manages to brighten the hue of John’s skin and he lets out a weak laugh] Disgusting? And why exactly does that mean I need to apologise? I’m not harming anyone, nobody’s getting hurt [He stifles a smile, his own words reminding him of bruises barely faded]

339[Abby bites her lip, John’s apparent blasé attitude hurting her more than she’d like to admit] What about me? Did you think about me at all? [Frowns, bile rising up inside her] Or did nothing matter once you’d cheated your way into Luka’s bed?

340[John feels a little sick, the element of truth in Abby’s words making him feel very small but he stands his ground] We broke up, Abby, and it was pretty much over a long time before that… You don’t get to decide whose bed I sleep in!

341[Abby sighs, her incredulity increasing and she murmurs “or which bathroom stall to fool around in it seems…” before rounding on John once more, her frustration getting the better of her, her voice growing louder] He’ll drop you the second he gets bored you know!

342[John frowns, wondering if Abby is more angry at Luka] Look, Abby, it’s not like that! [Lets out a huff of a laugh] It’s not like we’re dating or anything! [ As soon as the words have left his mouth he realises how much worse that would sound to Abby and he immediately tries to cover, the words tripping over one another in his rush to speak] I mean, we’re friends, good friends, just blowing off a little steam once in a while!

343[Abby laughs, sarcasm twisting into her every word] Good to know you ditched me for such a meaningful relationship [She folds her arms to prevent herself lashing out] Were you just blowing off steam with me as well? Should I have expected you to go off with another man!?

344[Despite the fact that some of Abby’s comments were deserved, John’s anger reaches boiling point and he has to take a deep breath before he responds] I didn’t ditch you for anyone, I loved you Abby, but we made a horrible couple! [He paces up and down the tiny room trying to cool his reactions] Would you have been any less mad if I’d slept with… I don’t know… Susan?

345[Abby feels a twist of pain as John uses the past tense, unable to help it as she thinks about how it used to be between them] Carter, I’m mad because you cheated, Period! But with *Luka* of all people! Is he crazy or are you just particularly easy?

346[John realises he’s not getting anywhere as Abby gets increasingly nasty and he begins to head for the door] Well we both slept with you so take from that what you will, I’ve got patients to see… [as he leaves he sees Luka in the corridor and takes him aside, his voice barely a whisper] Abby knows, I don’t know how she figured it out but she has… we need to be more careful!

347[Abby blinks, the reality of John's words hitting her full force, leaving her speechless, fighting down a lump in her throat as he walks away. Meanwhile, Luka feels a surge of panic grip him at John's quiet warning, his expression dark] Are you sure the gossip isn't all over the hospital already?

348[John leans close, his voice as low as it can go] I don't think she'll tell anyone... Would you want the whole place knowing both your exes were having better sex with each other than they had with you? [his smile though meant to be reassuring is almost flirtatious and he nudges Luka toward the lounge where they can talk] She's pretty pissed...

349[Luka reluctantly lets John lead him into the lounge, unsure if he wants to get into a discussion about Abby when he still feels light-headed from their previous encounter, John's flirtatious smile distracting him a little from the seriousness of their situation] I... I guessed she would be!

350[John shakes his head] That doesn't excuse some of what she said, apparently what we've been doing is, and I quote ,"disgusting" [his voice raises a few decibels in incredulity] Can you believe that!? [deflated, he slumps against a locker with a sigh, the adrenaline from the fight departing, giving way to disappointment in himself and Abby] We should probably stay as far away from her as possible till she cools down... I can't believe how wrong I was about her

351[Luka nods, swallowing his own anger and remembering Abby's vindictive streak well] Sometimes you don't know what someone is truly like until you are in a relationship [frowns as he sees John's defeated expression, not liking the fact that the argument has upset him so visibly]

352[John groans as he moves away from the locker] That's true, but it doesn't make me feel any less stupid! [he goes and pours some coffee and hands a cup to Luka, wanting to lighten the mood] Just... don't let me get involved with any more crazy women!

353[Luka takes the cup & smiles slightly] If I thought you’d actually want my opinion I’d agree to that! [places a hand on John’s shoulder, just as a movement at the window catches his eye. Seeing Abby glaring at them he defaults to flirting] The only time you listened was when I told you to go to the bedroom…

354[John laughs, amazed that the slightest touch and inflection from Luka can make his hormones push out his problems. Nevertheless he moves subtly closer, a teasing smile on his face] If I remember rightly, that was only because you'd gotten me drunk first...

355[Luka lets his hand trail up to rest at John's neck, his fingers stroking almost imperceptibly, knowing J isn't aware of Abby watching their every move] How about I don't give you a chance to think...? [grins and tugs John forwards into an abrupt, heated kiss, their lips meeting and opening immediately]

356[John doesn't get a chance to process Luka’s words before he's pulled into the kiss, his body reacting immediately as their tongues do battle. His hand moves up to tangle in Luka’s hair, pulling him even deeper into it until he loses his breath and has to pull away. Staying close he pokes Luka in the chest, his eyes betraying a smile] I’m going to have to keep my zinc levels up with you around!

357[Luka laughs softly] Sounds like a good idea! [his gaze flicks over to the window in time to see Abby shake her head and walk away. Feeling a sense of triumph, mingled with a flare of lust, he reaches up to brush a thumb over John's moist bottom lip, appreciating the tender flesh] Disgusting, hmm...?

358[John stares at Luka for a moment, knowing he has to drag himself away now before the temptation of Luka’s touch becomes too great. He carefully takes Luka’s hand and takes it from his lips, trying to look as stern as possible even as the corners of his mouth turn up and his hand wanders to squeeze Luka’s ass] Stop it... [on that, he goes back to the chaos of the ER]


End file.
